Ilia Nautil (Reincarnation Wars)
Summary Ilia Nautil is a character in the Reincarnation Wars RP, who was first introduced during a tournament. She's a lone drifter who fights evil and seeks to become stronger in order to defeat the Supreme Darkness. She has lost her memories of her current life and acts mostly on her experiences of her previous life because of that. Appearence Is almost always wearing armor that looks a lot like that of Saint-14 but customized to fit her and she also has a grey and white cape. She has light brown hair at shoulder lenght and a beautiful face. Her eyes are yellow and her spirit shines brightly through them. She has a single golden earring and a red scouter. She has a slender, but strong body. Personality She's a kind person who holds anyone she considers a friend dearly, but she can be merciless when it comes to those who have upset her or have done harm to others. Although she has a serious demeanor and is a very reasonable person, she can be quite silly or akward at times. Since she lost her memories of her current life, she feels closely connected to her previous life in which she was the sister of Whyrrian Nautil and the princess of Equilibrium. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Ilia Nautil Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Female Age: '''Adult '''Classification: Human, Angel, Heroic Spirit, Lightbearer, ally of the Emissary Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 121 lbs Height: 5'7 Likes: Being helpful and protecting others, defeating evil, sunny days, fighting, competitions Dislikes: Supreme Darkness, injustice, corruption, clowns Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Light brown Hobbies: Drawing, fencing, going out, volunteer work for charities (formerly) Values: A peacful world where people can feel save and at home, friends Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Emissary group Previous Affiliation: Whyrrian Nautil Combat Stats Tier: 4-A. Higher with transformations, Fist of Havoc, Sentinel Shield, Brahmastra Kundala and Vasavi Shakti Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7 and 8), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Will regenerate as long as her core which exists within her souls isn't destroyed and reform as long as her Ghost persists, which contains her soul), Flight, Spaceflight, Forcefield Creation (Has a protective forcefield generated by her Light, she has access to the Defender class which allows her to create barriers of Void and she can create barriers with ki manipulation), Healing, Information Analysis (can analyze her opponents just by seeing them and her Ghost can analyze almost any kind of phenomena), Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Empowerment, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can use a variety of Void based abilities such as erasure and shielding), Power Nullification (Via Suppressor Grenades), Acausality (type 4), Law Manipulation and Reality Warping (The Demiurge of the Guardian is the Gun, a rule maker which a Guardian can use to alter reality. It is likened to other such reality altering concepts as the Worms of the Hive, which are where beings such as Oryx, the Taken King derive much of their power from), Enhanced Senses, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Magic, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal (Within Heaven, however Angels take physical bodies when in the material world), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Intangibility, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Angels were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Light), Power Mimicry, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Afterimage Creation, Master Martial Artist, Energy/Ki Sensing, Homing Attack, Reactive Power Level, Can significantly amplify their power with various skills and techniques, Elasticity, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Danmaku (Via Hellzone Grenade), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam), Petrification (Via Stone Spit), Matter Manipulation, Precognition (Via Data Input), Can create flashes of light to blind their opponents, Dimensional Travel (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai), Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Energy Nullification, Portal Creation (Via Dimensional Hole and Vice Shout), Telekinesis, Time Manipulation (Time Skip), Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Status Effect Inducement, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Space-Time Manipulation (Warping via Dimension Cannon), Can Nullify Poison, Movement Reduction and Damage Reduction (Via East Supreme Kai's Super Soul), Sound Manipulation (Via Para Para Dance and God of Destruction's Roar), Master Spearwoman and Combatant, Fire Manipulation (Can imbue her attacks with fire to substantially boost their power, range, and speed), Vehicular Mastery (Her Riding skill allows her to utilize any mount with supernatural skill and speed with the exception of Dragons and Divine Beasts), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Can instantly discern the personalities of others and whether or not they're lying, Her armor conceptually reduces all damage dealt to her by 90%, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Absorption, Information Analysis, Soul Manipulation (Soul is not stored in her body, instead being located in her ghost. Her soul can resist soul manipulation on the scale of several thousands of people even on its own), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possess an ultimate skill Including magical effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Fire Manipulation (The sun god Surya protects her from flames), Information Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Multi Solar-System level (Has the strenght of the Future Warrior), Higher with transformations, Fist of Havoc, Sentinel Shield, Brahmastra Kundala and Vasavi Shakti. Can ignore durability with a multitude of powers Speed: Massively FTL+ (As fast as the Future Warrior), Higher 'with various transformations and power ups 'Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher Striking Strength: Multi Solar-System Class, Higher 'with transformations, Fist of Havoc and Sentinel Shield 'Durability: Multi Solar-System level, higher with transformations, Fist of Havoc, Sentinel Shield and Ward of Dawn, much higher with Kavacha and Kundala (They're a conceptual defense that reduces all damage dealt to her by 90%) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for centuries on end if needed) Range: '''Extended melee range to Interstellar '''Standard Equipment: *'Can summon:' Should be able to summon a variety of weapons including a variety of infantry rifles, hand cannons, shotguns, fusion rifles, sniper rifles, pistols, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and machine guns. Can store all her equipment away and summon it again. *'Perfect Paradox: '''A powerful rapidfire shotgun that temporarily does more damage after killing something. *'Helm of Saint-14: A helmet that makes it so that enemies that enter Ward of Dawn are blinded, while allies that pass through gain an overshield. Guarding with Sentinel Shield blinds nearby enemies. *'''Crumbling Fang: A God class great sword, the ability of Ilia’s Slothful King Belphegor can be interwoven into his sword techniques, creating a phantasmagorical illusion sword, which obstructs her enemy’s perception. *'Excalibur:' A sacred treasure of God Class, one of the strongest swords tempered by the Star Heart. *'Caliburn:' A sacred treasure of God Class, one of the strongest swords tempered by the Star Heart. *'Brahmastra Kundala: '''Ilia's hidden Noble Phantasm and trump card, that rivals her armor. *'Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor:' A divine set of armor, and a single earring, given to Ilia by Kunti in a past life as proof of her divine heritage. *'Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death:' A divine spear of mortality made of lightning that was given to Ilia by the thunder god Indra in a past life. *A Scouter, multiple healing capsules, the Power Pole and Flying Nimbus. 'Intelligence:' '''Weaknesses:' Destroying her Ghost takes away her ability to summon an recreate her equipment and it makes her less hard to kill. Due to a curse, Brahmastra cannot be used against those more skilled than her, though such individuals are very rare. To use Vasavi Shakti, she has to sacrifice her armor which weakens her in the process, however she can recreate her armor. Feats: *Annihilated Überwältigter Mond, who has the powers of Fairies (Touhou) (wind fairy), Rumia, Yuuka Kazami (first key) and Byakuren Hijiri, with just one puch even though she held back immensely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A complete list of Ilia Nautil's attacks and techniques can be found here. Key: 4 Souls Note: '''Ilia Nautil has almsot all the powers and abilities of Saint-14 , Dino (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) , Lancer of Red (Karna) and Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Roleplay Verses Category:Female Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Superweapons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Void Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chi Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good